


Quelle Surprise

by Hawkingjay



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No murder, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkingjay/pseuds/Hawkingjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather McNamara asked Veronica out two weeks after she joined the Heathers. Everyone at the school seems to know this, except for the new kid who's trying WAY too hard at the whole bad-boy act. If Heather Chandler has to spend time with Red Dawn so he doesn't mess up her best friends' relationship, then so be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life can be beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is really self indulgent since I realized how great TrenchcoatScrunchie and McNamawyer would be together.

Veronica Sawyer was willing to concede that after spending two weeks with the Heathers, she didn’t know as much about them as she previously thought. She wouldn’t have guessed that Heather Chandler aced her vocab quizzes to the point where a missed word caused days of complaining. Nor would she have guessed that Heather Duke had an obsession with trashy sci-fi novels in addition to classic literature. She also wouldn’t have guessed what Heather McNamara asked her in the cafeteria.

“Do you want to go out with me?” Heather blurted. Heather and Heather just stared at her with blank expressions.

“What?” Veronica asked.

“Oh, this was a stupid idea!” Heather said, slumping into her seat. Veronica frowned.

“No, no!” Veronica said, trying to calm her down. “I will.”

“Really?” Heather asked, perking back up.

“Yeah.” Veronica said. She couldn’t shake the goofy grin she was getting, and honestly, she didn’t want to.

“Oh my God, you two,” Heather Duke said, “Stop being gross. I’m gonna barf up my salad.” She was doing that thing Veronica had noticed where she was trying to act mean, but couldn’t get the stomach to do it really well.

“Oh, please,” Heather Chandler said, “You’d barf it up anyway.”

 

Not much changed. Even though they were under the protection of Mythic Bitch Heather Chandler, it was still Sherwood, Ohio, so Heather and Veronica couldn’t be too overt with their affections. Still, Veronica loved the little moments they had.

It helped that neither Heather nor Heather was awful about the relationship. After their first date, Veronica was expecting to be crucified, but nothing happened. There were rumors, but they were crushed by Heather Chandler, which made Veronica think that there was some good in the demon queen of Westerburg after all.


	2. Lunchtime Poll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather has to stop the New Kid in order to be what lesser people would call a "good person".

Heather Chandler supposed she was happy for her friends. It was an unfamiliar sensation, feeling joy at seeing the happiness of others. So, naturally, when she was taking steps towards being what lesser people would call “being a good person”, the all-too familiar sensation of rage returned to its rightful place within her.

She didn’t know who that guy staring Veronica down thought he was. Tyler Durden? With that trenchcoat, he just screamed pretension. Maybe that’s what drew him to Veronica. However, unlike Veronica, this asshole wasn’t smart enough to take a hint. Veronica was taken, by one of Heather’s best friends, no less. However, Heather McNamara was not gutsy enough to take this tool down a notch. That left the ball in Heather’s court. It was up to Heather to take action on Heather’s behalf. Her blood red heels clacked along the linoleum of the lunchroom floor. Her grip on the clipboard in her arms was rigid as she strode up to the stranger, who was sitting by himself.

“So, New Kid-“ Heather said. He cut her off.

“Jason Dean,” he said, holding out a hand, “JD for short.”

“Don’t care,” Heather said, staring at the hand outstretched before her, but not letting go of her clipboard. “I’m conducting what’s called a lunchtime poll.”

“Pass.”

“Pardon?” Heather said. Though she had reached mythic status, the one thing that could cause her to lose her cool was when one of the peons below her questioned her reign. She struggled to keep it together as she continued the conversation.

“I don’t want to do whatever this is.”

“It’s a part of being a Westerburg student,” Heather said. She really wanted to drop the nice act and let this chicken-fried fuck have it, but she had a reputation to uphold.

“Which I am not.”

“You’re literally sitting in the Westerburg cafeteria.”

“Right. Something I will do for six weeks, and then I’ll be gone, and then no one reading your little poll will even remember who I was.” Jason Dean said. Heather contained a smirk. This new information might just be a game-changer.

“Six weeks? That’s not enough time to make connections. I mean, you must not have friends, or… girlfriends…” Heather said.

“Again, Pass,” JD the new kid said. This confused Heather.

“What the fuck?” Heather snapped. She took a second to calm down. “I mean, what?”

“Look, you’re obviously not used to being rejected, I get that-“

“I wasn’t asking you out you dense motherfucker,” Heather said, “I was trying to get you to stop eye-fucking my friend Veronica over there. She doesn’t have the guts to say it, but she’s not interested. She’s taken. She’s dating one of my friends, in fact. So kindly haul ass to someplace where people actually want you around.” She confidently strode off, although her confidence faltered a bit when she heard him mutter “if you say so."


	3. Party Slippers

It continued like that for days. Heather didn’t know what it was about this kid, but he managed to irritate the hell out of her. Many had tried, but few had succeeded. Donnie Darko, on the other hand, seemed to have no problem driving Heather up the wall. Which made Veronica’s casual statement the ultimate act of betrayal

“Oh come on. He can’t be that bad,” she said dismissively, before sticking a chip in her mouth.

“You haven’t met him.” Heather snapped. Clearly, Veronica didn’t appreciate the sacrifices Heather made for her. “And stop eating those fucking sun chips. They’re so noisy.”

“Sorry, Heather,” Veronica said sarcastically. Heather knew that she was going to get hell later, but she didn’t have time to care.

“Heather, I won’t need a Ram’s homecoming party. Heather offered to take me instead,” Heather Duke said.

Things like Ram’s party, which was going to be the only high-school party worth attending. Heather was actually looking forward to it, if for no other reason than to see her lightweight classmates stumble around after a couple of beers.

So naturally, Veronica had to ruin everything and continue her recent trend of being a complete penguin shit by announcing to her in the hallway something Heather couldn’t even imagine.

“I sort of invited JD to Ram’s homecoming party,” she said, avoiding Heather’s gaze.

“Who?” Heather asked.

“The new kid you hate so much. I figured it’d be a nice gesture.”

“I don’t care about being nice,” Heather said, “just tell me I don’t have to deal with him.”

“That’s the thing,” Veronica said, staring straight down, “since Heather is riding with Heather and me… You kind of have to take him.”

“I don’t mind taking Heather,” Heather said.

“Well, Heather already made her plans around getting a ride with Heather,” Veronica said. Heather couldn’t think of a decent counter argument, and Veronica didn’t fear her enough for a vague threat to work, so that’s how Heather wound up driving up to a house that had a “rented” sign and a motorbike ( _what a cliché_ , Heather thought) in front of it.

“Greetings and salutations,” JD said with a shit-eating grin. Heather just glared at him.

“Get in the car,” she sighed, “and don’t touch the radio.”

“Why would I?” He asked, “I don’t know what the stations are around here.”

“Oh, boo hoo. You move around a lot,” she said. He frowned.

“How  did you know that?” he asked.

“You told me,” she said. He remembered mentioning it to her briefly during one of their tense conversations, but he didn’t expect it to stick in a brain that was probably full of lip gloss and parties.

“How did you remember that, though?”

“I’m not a complete pillowcase,” she said. She always got perfect scores on her vocabulary quizzes- except for the week before- the word “myriad” could go jump up its own ass.

“Be that as it may, you don’t seem like the type who cares about others,” JD said.

“Just because I remember things doesn’t mean I care,” Heather said with a scoff. They spent the rest of the car ide in silence.

“Thanks for the ride,” JD said, giving Heather a cheeky salute. Heather rolled her eyes at the gesture.

The party was your usual teenage kegger. Dwight tried and failed to do something called a “keg flip”, Keith ran off with that one stoner chick, of all people, and everyone else was standing around and chatting. Luckily, Veronica was engrossed in a conversation with Heather Duke about some book they had both read, which bought Heather a blissful hour of fun until-

“DRUNK TRUTH OR DARE!” Courtney shouted. She had a manic look in her brown eyes. The second she saw "Frankenweenie" heading over there, she knew what she had to do, even though the last thing she wanted to do was spend time with Courtney.

“Okay. SO! The rules are like truth and dare,” Courtney said,  once almost everyone (the preppy asshole and the stoner chick were still nowhere to be seen) had gathered in a circle, “buuut you can also choose to take a shot.”

“That’s bullshit!” some geek shouted.

“Shut up!” Heather Duke said.

“Thanks, Heather,” Courtney said, blushing furiously, something Heather was going to ignore for the moment.

“So you can decide from dare to truth or vice versa, but if you do that, then you have to take a drink.”

“I thought you had to take a drink if you didn’t do anything,” Dwight the hipster loser said.

“No, you take a shot, Dwight,” Courtney said, tossing her dark hair. It was your standard game of truth or dare, with the occasional weird request. Namely Courtney. The young Republicanette always chose to dare Heather Duke to high five her or something equally weird. Heather would roll her eyes and before daring someone at random.

“You. I dunno your name, but you wear a trench coat all the time and that’s really weird, but you do you,” Heather Duke slurred. She hadn’t had any drinks since the game, but she was such a lightweight that it didn’t matter. Billy the Kid grinned before saying

“I dare Veronica to kiss me.”

The world around Heather seemed to go in slow motion. Veronica was confused but willing. Heather didn’t have to worry about her, but all she had to do was see the look on poor Heather McNamara’s face to know what she must do.

Heather took a deep breath in, pushed veronica out of the way, and her lips met JD’s. What surprised Heather, though, was that the kiss wasn’t bad. She could feel a spark that was burning brighter than anything she’d ever felt before, but she couldn’t back away. In fact, she didn’t want to. It was JD who pulled away, looking amazed and breathless. Her lipstick was smeared on his face, something she didn’t expect to find as hot ash she did. It took him a few seconds to compose himself, just like Heather, while everyone else looked on confuse. When he got himself together, though, he looked angry.

“What the hell was that?!”


	4. If You're Still Alive

Usually when Jason Dean said he had no idea why he was in trouble, it wasn't true. Chances are, he had done something to earn the ire of others, but his lack of a stationary upbringing had made it difficult for him to understand that actions have consequences. However, when two football players clad in letterman jackets accosted him in the cafeteria, he genuinely had no clue why they were bothering him.

"Hey, sweetheart," one of them sneered. "What did your boyfriend say when you told him you were moving to Sherwood, Ohio?" When he merely rolled his eyes in response, the other one approached him from the other side.

My buddy Kurt just asked you a question," the other jock said. So these are the illustrious Kurt and Ram. Great. He thought.

"Hey, Ram," Kurt said with a malicious smile, "doesn't the cafeteria have a 'no fags allowed' rule?" JD couldn't stop himself from responding.

"Well, they sure seem to have an open door policy for assholes." Of course, JD had been around the block to know what was coming next. At lightning speed, he used the book he was reading to deflect a hit from Ram, and he turned around and whacked Kurt in the face. Everyone seemed to gather once they saw the fight starting. Everyone, that is, except for a color-coded quartet at a table in the back of the caf.

Heather Chandler normally didn't care about fights. Why should she? that wasn't her style. Still, she couldn't help but be intrigued as she watched JD beat the ever-loving shit out of Kurt and Ram. Of course those dickheads couldn't comprehend that she had chosen someone else over them. Although, she wouldn't necessarily call what she did at the party a 'choice'. She was impressed, though, with JD managed to hold his own. Normally there was a clearly defined hierarchy in Westerburg. However, if JD could inspire as much fear in Kurt and Ram as he seemed to in that moment, maybe there could be a disruption. Maybe he could be- she shoved the thought out of her mind. That kiss was nothing. Although, she figured that if he had a chance of having power in the trash pit that was Westerburg high, maybe she should stay on his good side. Once the fight was over and the students cleared away, she walked up to the table where JD sat alone, sporting far fewer bruises than Kurt and Ram.

As if JD's day couldn't get any worse, once he won his fight against Kurt and Ram, he was immediately approached by Heather Chandler.

"About Friday-" she began, and he cut her off. He figured he might as well let Heather down easy. Even though she seemed like a bitch, Veronica liked her, which must mean there was something good about her.

"Heather, I don't know what that was, but I'm not interested in you like that. I'm sorry."

Naturally, this made Heather incredibly angry. Who the fuck did this kid think he was?

"Good," Heather snapped. "I was going to say the same thing."

"Really?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, YOU were the one who kissed ME."

"Only because otherwise you would have kissed my best friend's girlfriend." Heather said. "Sometimes you have to make sacrifices." JD raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't think you were capable of caring about other people." JD said. Heather smirked.

"You don't know me," she said.

"True, but I don't have to." He said. "this is high school number ten. Don't think I haven't met plenty of Heather Chandlers in my time." Then, she moved to kiss him on the lips.

"Let's get one thing straight: there's only one Heather Chandler, and she's one bitch you don't want to cross."

"I thought you didn't mean that kiss at the party?"

"That wasn't a kiss like the party. That was a kiss of death," she said, before raising her eyebrows and sauntering away. At her statement, JD felt something he'd felt before; when she kissed him at the party.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism of this chapter would definitely be appreciated! I honestly don't know how I felt about it while I was writing it, but I can't think of any ways to fix it.


	5. Just Like the Movies (except not really)

Things were a bit tense going forward. That's to be expected, though, with two personalities as strong as Heather and JD's. That didn't stop Veronica, who constantly insisted on dragging JD along on the Heathers' various outings. Granted, usually JD was able to bond with Heather Duke, who often felt like the fourth wheel on a tricycle with the other Heathers and Veronica. However, Heather Duke got mono. Which meant that Heather Chandler was not going to let her go to another Remington party, that’s for damn sure. It also meant that Heather was stuck with Red Dawn on an outing with Heather and Veronica. She would rather be third wheel to Heather and Veronica than have to deal with Donnie Darko (she knew she was repeating nicknames, but at this point, she didn't give a shit).

"Let's just get this over with," Heather snapped. JD frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked, knowing that the question would infuriate the blonde. She stared at him dully.

"Look, I don't like you and you don't like me, so let's just stomach each other long enough to let Heather and Veronica have a good time."

"What makes you think I don't like you?" JD asked.

"Do you?" Heather asked.

"You didn't answer my question," JD said, smirking.

"You didn't answer mine, asshole," Heather said. Her tone didn't reflect the unkindness of her words.

"Let me just say this: it's difficult for me to like you when you seem so determined not to like me."

"You still didn't answer my question," Heather said.

"You're very astute," JD said, looking impressed.

"No shit, Sherlock," Heather said. Still, a smirk was playing upon her blood red lips.

"Will you two lovebirds get going?" Heather McNamara teased. Beside her, her girlfriend was standing looking unamused. “We came to watch the movie, not to see you two flirt!”

“God, Heather,” Heather Chandler said, “stop being such a creeper.”

“Sorry, Heather,” Heather said meekly.

“Still, we’d rather not watch you two bicker,” Veronica said.

“Why would you assume we’re bickering?” JD asked.

“Oh, please. You’ve been avoiding me every time you can.”

“Well, you haven’t exactly been the most sane person.” JD said. His remark infuriated Heather. She hid it behind her usual veneer of passive aggression.

“Says the guy who insists on wearing a goddamn trench coat everywhere.”

“This is what I was talking about when I said you two bicker.” Veronica said. Both Heather and JD looked offended by her accusation. Heather McNamara looked uneasy.

“Let’s just watch the movie,” Heather McNamara said. They headed into the theater. THe movie very quickly turned out to be terrible. The only thing was, Veronica, JD’s usual confidant in criticism, didn’t seem to mind. He had no idea what inspired his actions, but he turned to Heather Chandler a few seats away and whispered, “was the fact that that guy barfed a metaphor for how this movie blows chunks?”

Much to his surprise, she actually cracked a smile at his remark. He was impressed. Something about her demeanor had given him the impression that she didn’t have a sense of humor, that she was somehow above that. Still, she had enjoyed the joke enough to give the finger to the person behind them who shushed him for telling it.

The movie continued with that rhythm. JD would crack a joke, Heather would enjoy it, and the guy behind them would shush them. When the guy behind them got up midway through the movie, JD whispered to Heather, “do you have your perfume in your purse?”

“Of course,” Heather said, rolling her eyes, “I’m not an animal.”

“Give it to me,” JD said, with a wicked smirk on his face.

“Why?” Heather demanded.

“Just trust me, okay?” JD said. He was starting to get exasperated with Heather, but he wasn’t going to let that show.

“Do you know how much this stuff costs?” She asked him, holding the bottle out of his reach. He sighed.

“Too much for me to dump it in that guy’s coke, I’m guessing.” He said. Heather smirked.

“Damn straight,” she said. She then pulled a notepad out of her purse. “Now watch how the pros do it.” She grabbed a pen and paused before scrawling on the notepad.

“He’ll get back soon,” JD warned Heather.

“I’m writing as fast as I can!” Heather hissed. She finished the note and carefully placed it on the chair. He skimmed it over.

 

_To whom it may concern,_

_We have received complaints that you are creating a negative experience for our moviegoers. We pride ourselves on ensuring that our customers enjoy their experience here, and we must ask you to leave._

_Apologies,_

(Illegible scrawling)

_Theater manager_

 

When the guy got back, he saw the note and his face contorted with anger. Heather and JD smiled at each other. They continued watching and making fun of the movie until the patron behind them returned with an usher.

“Did you do this?” The usher asked wearily, as if she didn’t want to be dealing with this.

“What is that?” Heather asked, feigning innocence. The usher just sighed.

“Look, you two pretended to be theater management, and even if you didn’t, you still harassed another guest. I have to kick you out.” They got up, and once they reached the end of the aisle, Heather offered the usher a $50 bill. She turned heather down, though, and walked out of the theater with Heather and JD.

“Well, we can’t go there on our next date,” JD joked.

“Oh, please,” Heather said, rolling her eyes. “Like I would go on a date with you to the movie theater.

“Well, you can’t now.” JD pointed out. She started to object, but she was silenced when JD’s lips met hers.

It was like the party all over again. It took everything she had to pry him off of her.

“What’s your damage?” She asked. For the first time, she saw him look taken aback.

“Well, it’s just that you were talking about going out, and, um-”

“You’re lucky that was a good kiss,” she said. “Otherwise I’d be more than pissed. Don’t kiss me while I’m talking. Actually, just don’t interrupt me.”

“How can I make it up to you?” JD asked, looking vaguely amused.

**“I can think of a way,” Heather said with a smirk, before capturing his lips in another kiss.**


	6. It's only a matter of when

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD has some news and Heather has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have made this longer, but I didn't. So what didn't go in chapter 6 will go in chapter 7. Pinky swear.

            The next few weeks were a blur of stolen kisses and dinner dates. Who knew Billy the Kid could be such a romantic? However, as Heather Duke once said when she was high, life’s a slut; it fucks everyone. While Heather knew that this couldn’t last, she was bummed when she got the news.

            “We’re moving again.” JD said matter-of-factly as he walked into her bedroom.

            “Fuck, really?” she asked with a sigh, flopping onto her bed.

            “It’s not that bad,” he said, “we’ll stay in touch. Do you have a kik?”

            “No,” Heather said, “I got rid of it after Kurt Kelly’s attempts at sexting.”

            “Yikes. I don’t want to imagine that.”

            “I kind of miss it,” she said, grabbing her pillow, “they were pretty hilarious.”

            “Hm,” JD said. He sighed, wanting to change the topic. “I mean, it was bound to happen anyway. This is the longest we’ve been in the same place since Kansas.”

            “What happened in Kansas?”

            “The Beaver got arrested for arson and illegal fireworks,” JD said. He repeated his father’s victorious words in a sarcastic tone, “arraigned but acquitted.” Little did he know, this statement would get the gears turning in Heather’s mind.

 

            Sometimes, Heather wondered why she hung out with a nerd like Veronica. However, there were a few cases where the friendship proved to be a boon. This was one of those cases.

            “Hey, Veronica,” Heather said, putting on her charming voice that she used whenever Coach Ripper caught her drinking under the bleachers of the football field.

            “What do you want?” Veronica asked, resigned.

            “How much do you know about the law?”

            “Heather, if you got arrested, your parents can hire a lawyer for you. Lord knows they’ve got the money…”

            “What? No!” Heather said, offended. “I actually need your help getting someone arrested.” This piqued Veronica’s interest. She turned her chair to face Heather fully.

            “Well,” Veronica said, “I suppose I could do some research. What exactly do you need?”

 

            It was no secret how Heather Chandler became adept at blackmail. Her father was possibly Sherwood’s most infamous city-councilman and her mother was a business magnate. Of course, Heather could best both of them when push came to shove, and this was one of those cases.

            “Daddy?” Heather said, walking into her father’s office. She only called him that when she wanted something, but Mr. Chandler hadn’t seemed to figure that out.

            “What’s up, pumpkin?” her father asked.

            “I need you to do me a favor.”

            “What is it?”

            “Can you get the city council to make Sherwood Hills a city landmark?” Heather asked as sweetly as she could. Mr. Chandler stared at her, confused.

            “Heather, I’m afraid I can’t do that. I don’t even know why you want that in the first place. Is Glenn Miller becoming cool with the kids?” Heather just scoffed in response. Her father shook his head and then continued, “Look, there are several corporations that could do a lot for the community. No city council member would vote for that proposal.”

            “You could make them,” Heather said.

            “There’s no reason for it, though. I have to think of the people.”

            “Would you think of the people if I told Mom why you always volunteer to go to parent teacher conferences?” Heather asked with a knowing smirk on her face. Horror dawned on her father’s face as he realized what she was hinting towards.

            “What?”

            “Did you really expect Pauline Fleming not to have a concerned heart-to-heart with the daughter of the man she’s having an affair with?” Heather said, confirming her father’s fear. She knew that the legal battle of a divorce was something neither of her parents wanted, so it was always the ace up her sleeve. Steve Chandler sighed.

            “I’ll only do this. After that, no more,” he said, looking at his daughter sternly. She just rolled her eyes at him, which he took as a confirmation of the promise.


	7. Kansas (Reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather's plan goes horribly right

Heather had managed to put the whole notion of JD’s departure behind her. After all, she still had a ton of things to worry about, from homecoming to schoolwork to the always annoying Kurt and Ram.

“‘Sup, gorgeous?” Kurt asked her as he approached her at her locker. Heather just rolled her eyes and flipped him off.

“Jeez,” he muttered, “somebody’s on the rag.”

“Go shove a stick up your ass,” Heather said. Kurt just glared at her before storming off and mumbling something about Bo Diddley.

JD approached the Heathers’ table at lunch that afternoon, which was a rarity, but hardly one that Heather would complain about.

“Heather, your boyfriend’s here!” Heather McNamara said, giggling.

“Shut up, Heather,” Heather Chandler said, although she didn’t use the same malice that she would have used with Heather Duke. Heather turned toward JD. “What’s going on?”

“Well, a funny thing happened,” JD said, “you know that motel my dad was hired to blow up?”

“Yeah?” Heather said, feigning confusion.

“So it was declared some sort of local landmark”

“Really?”

“Yup. And you know which city council member proposed the ordinance? Steve Chandler.”

“Huh. Those Glenn Miller groupies must be powerful.” Heather said.

“They must be, because the only other way this could have happened was if someone with a vested interest in keeping the Dean family in town convinced councilman Chandler to create an obstacle in the destruction of the building.” JD said, raising his eyebrows as he looked in Heather’s direction, “but there’s no way that could happen, right?”

“Right,” Heather said. “Want to sit with us?”

“Sure,” JD said with a shrug. He took the seat next to Heather Chandler and the two spent the rest of lunch engaging in inappropriate activities under the cover of the lunch table.

After a meeting of the yearbook committee, Heather Chandler went home to engage in her usual hobbies: group texting the other Heathers, tweeting, and figuring out how to replenish her booze supply. She was awaiting a particularly juicy text from Heather Duke when she heard a knock at her bedroom door.

“I can't go to Grandma’s this weekend!” She shouted, “Heather’s having an emotional crisis.”

Her father opened the door. “You say that every weekend. Besides, that’s not what I’m here to talk to you about.”

“What is it?” Heather asked.

“You know that building you asked me to make a local landmark?” Her father said gently, “well, I hate to tell you, honey, but it got blown up.”

“What?” Heather said, sitting up in her bed. This piece of news moved her from indifferent to intrigued.

“Yeah, hon, I’m sorry. The police have a suspect in custody, though.”

“Do you have any idea who it is?”

“No,” her father said, “the police didn't tell me.” Instantly, Heather's mind started racing. Had JD acquired his dad’s explosive tendencies? Externally Heather maintained a calm façade while her father was in the room.

“Huh,” she said, “oh, well. Shit happens.”

“That reminds me,” her father said. “We need to have a conversation about your language habits.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Heather said, rolling her eyes. Mr. Chandler simply sighed as he closed the door. Once her dad was gone, she frantically texted JD.

_Where are you?_   
_Are you ok?_

The few minutes before she got a response were agony, but when she finally heard back, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

 _I'm fine._ JD texted back. W _hat’s going on?_

 _Nvm._ Heather sent quickly. Her phone buzzed equally urgently in response.

_?_

_Seriously. Chill._

_K._

_Ur an ass_

_You love me, though. :*_

Heather smiled at the text. A few minutes later, she got another text.

_The Beaver’s gone ;)_

_Praise Jesus_ , Heather sent, knowing that JD would appreciate the comment.

_Honestly he’s out for the record. This is the longest he’s been out after day drinking._

_I would say #goals but honestly that’s just sad._

_Eh, it is what it is_. JD texted back. Heather tried to clear her head of what she felt for JD in that moment. Heather Chandler feels no mercy, she reminded herself. She remembered that she still had to talk to Heather, and so she distracted herself with that conversation. She was thoroughly engrossed in the goings-on of Westerburg that JD surprised her when he texted her.

_My dad’s going for a record. Just got a call from the police station. He’s arrested._


End file.
